


Comms Crush

by Wiccan507



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Embarrassed Clint Barton, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Teambuilding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: Steve wants the team to practice their teamwork by going up against The Winter Soldier. Too bad the team are more intent on teasing Clint about his crush on Bucky.





	Comms Crush

They were on a team-building mission in the middle of fucking nowhere. They’d been flown out there and asked to parachute down into the middle of a forest and the only people who actually knew where they were were Steve and Tony. And Tony only knew because his suit had GPS and he’d told Steve he’d turned it off. But, everyone knew that was a lie.

Clint had been hanging out in a tree for nearly 20 minutes and his legs had already gone numb from the cold. He pressed a finger to his ear to activate his comms and spoke, “Hey Cap, how long are we supposed to be out here?”

“All night, Clint. This was all in the files I sent out for you to read," said Steve.

“Oh, yeah, that. Listen, about that-”

“Clint, if you try to tell me Lucky ate it one more time-”

“No, Cap, I swear! I was going to say that I was trying to read it, but I kept getting distracted at the time.”

“By what?”

Flashes of Bucky coming out of the shower flashed through his mind, “Erm…” 

There was a crackle over the line and then Natasha’s crisp voice, “Bucky was probably doing push-ups.”

“Hey!”

Another crackle on the comms and Clint heard Thor’s booming voice join in, “Perhaps Bucky was shirtless again.”

“Can we please stop guessing why I was distracted!”

Clint’s plea went unanswered and Tony’s voice joined in with the guessing game, “You guys are thinking too big. Bucky was probably just drinking coffee or something.”

“Or, watching TV,” added Thor.

“Or, doing absolutely nothing at all.” Natasha tacked on.

“You guys are just the worst team. Shouldn’t we be watching out for the enemy?”

Steve’s Captain voice overrode everyone else’s and he confirmed the mission with them, “Since it is clear that Clint has no idea of the mission, then let me clarify. The comms are to be kept clear, which means stop talking about reasons Clint may or may not have been distracted. The mission is simple. We are protecting the information in the building from Bucky. If you see him, stop him.”

“Wait, hold up! That’s who we’re against right now? The Winter Soldier.”

“Again, if you had read the file you would know this.”

“Okay, Cap, I get it. Great, so just don’t let Bucky get to the building.”

“And Clint?”

“Yeah, Cap?”

“Try not to get distracted by his ass.”

“Aw, Cap, not you too.”

***

He’d been in the tree for an hour and a half now. There was still no sign of Bucky and the rest of the team had been fairly silent after Cap had told him not to get distracted. He pressed his fingers to his ear, “Everyone still alive?”

“Are you really asking if we’ve seen Barnes?” Clint could practically hear the smirk in Natasha’s voice and he rolled his eyes at her.

“I meant exactly what I said.”

“Okay, then no, I haven’t seen your boyfriend.”

“Pfft, what? No- There’s- Bucky isn’t my boyfriend. That would never happen.”

“Not for a lack of trying with your awkward flirting.”

“I haven’t been awkwardly flirting!” Clint really could have done without the whole team laughing down the comms line, “Name one time!”

“We could name 10!” He wasn’t even sure which of his friends had said that. Probably all of them.

“Please don’t start naming-”

Tony’s voice cut him off and started to happily remind him of the ice-pop incident, “We all saw it, Clint. You sucked on that damn ice-pop for nearly 20 minutes and Bucky didn’t even notice. Hell, Steve is it for me, but even I couldn’t stop looking at you.”

“Aw, sweetheart, I’m it for you?”

“We’re married, you big dork.”

Clint tried not to roll his eyes at his friends, “Can you guys be cute on your own line?”

“Don’t be jealous Clint; you’ll get your own super soldier one day. Anyway, Ant-Man, I definitely know you have a time of Clint’s awkward flirting.”

“Damn right I do. It happened three weeks ago-”

“We do not have time for one of your stories.”

“There’s always time. Now, shush, it happened three weeks ago and I was merely minding my own business down in the training rooms when an arrow nearly hit me in the face. And why did it nearly hit me in the face? Because you and Bucky had been using the shooting range together and he’d bent over.”

“I’m pretty sure it didn’t happen like that.”

There were more chuckles over the comms and then Sam decided to join in on the humiliate Clint party, “How about that time you tried sittin’ in his lap and he dumped you on the floor?”

“That was not on purpose. I hadn’t realised he was sleeping and I scared him when I jumped on him!”

This time it was Thor that decided to add in his own story, “I remember well the night you attempted to ask Bucky out to dinner and you accidentally invited the whole team.”

“I didn’t want him to be uncomfortable,” Clint grumbled.

“I hate to take their side, Clint,” Bruce didn’t really sound that upset about taking their side, “but you do happen to be a bit more of a disaster around Bucky than anyone else. The yogurt incident was bad enough.”

“That wasn’t that bad.”

“You spilt it in his lap and scooped it up. With your spoon. Then ate it.”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time!”

Steve overrode their comms once again, “The Winter Soldier has been spotted on the east side of the building. Clint, he’s coming to you.”

***

Bucky had been seen heading to him nearly half an hour ago. The team had gone on full alert, yet Bucky hadn’t made any move. No one else had seen Bucky moving through the forest and he started to relax against the tree.

“Guys, I think he’s messing with us, does anyone else see him?”

“Nothing here.”

“Nope.”

“I got nothing.”

“Okay, maybe someone should check inside the building? What if he wasn’t coming from the east, but leaving by it?” Clint suggested.

Steve came over the line, “That’s actually a good point. Scott, can you move in?”

“No problem, boss!” The comms went silent and they all waited for Scott to make his way inside the building. The wind was cold around him and it was times like this he wished he wore more than leather.

“You know, it’s embarrassingly easy to hack into the teams’ comms link.” It was only his years of experience that prevented him from falling out of the tree when Bucky spoke from the branch above him.

“Bucky?”

“I can see why Steve wanted to do this, you guys are terrible at this. I’ve been next to every single one of you and managed to steal the information.”

“Shit. Wait, did you say hack the comms link?”

“I did.”

“How, er, long ago did that happen?” The branch he was on creaked slightly as Bucky added his weight to it. Clint put his back against the tree and faced Bucky.

“About the time Nat said I distract you by doing push-ups.”

“Aw, man. I’m sorry; the team clearly doesn’t know what they’re talking about.”

“You’re right they don’t. Because I was very aware of you eating that ice-pop, but getting a hard-on in the kitchen wouldn’t have been best. It was the same with the yogurt situation and you sitting in my lap.”

Clint felt like his brain needed a reboot, “You get a- because of me?”

“Yes. So, do I really distract you that easily?” Bucky had him pressed against the tree.

“Well, you heard Scott, I almost shot him in the face.”

“I almost shot Steve.”

“What?”

“Last month, I was doing target practice with Steve when you came out of the locker room in just sweatpants. Couldn’t keep my eyes off of you and my gun was following my eyes when I fired it. It was about an inch away from hitting Steve.”

“All because of me?”

“Yes.” Clint gulped as Bucky's face came closer to his and he only hesitated for a second before putting his hand on Bucky's waist. The comms crackled in Clint’s ear and he banged his head on the tree as he pulled back in shock.

“Guys! The Winter Soldier has struck. All the information is gone.”

“Shit. Guess you were right, Clint, he was leaving not coming. Does anyone have eyes on him?” Clint stared up at Bucky and listened to the rest of the team give their negatives. Did he have eyes on the Winter Soldier? A hand came up beside his face and Bucky pressed the comms in his ear.

“Negative, Cap. Bucky is probably long gone by now.” The finger released his comms and the hand moved to cup his cheek. Bucky leant toward him and pressed their lips together. Clint barely remembered to breathe as they kissed. His hands moved up to Bucky's hair and he curled his fingers into it.

“Steve is gonna kill you for lying.”

“This is 100% worth it. He can slap a big ole Fail on this exercise and it’s still gonna be the best day ever.”

“You wanna head back to the compound and have dinner?”

“More than anything.” Clint smiles at Bucky and the man presses a light kiss to the palm of his hand before climbing down the tree.

“You coming or we having dinner up there?”

“What would you do if I wanted dinner up here?”

“Bring you dinner. As long as you’re there, it’ll be the perfect date.”

“I never knew you were this romantic.”

“Get used to it.”

Clint smiles down at him, “I plan too.”


End file.
